conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Baltic Federation
The Baltic Federation is a parliamentary federation formed by the republics of Estonia, Finland and Latvia. Each of the three republics forming the federation maintains a high degree of autonomy, passing to the federal level economic policies, international relations, defense and security as well as promoting laws harmonizing rights and obligations among all citizens of the federation. The federation was established in March 1992 between the Republics of Estonia and Finland. Later in 1993 the republic of Latvia joined the federation. History Main articles: History of Estonia, History of Finland and History of Latvia Creation of Baltic Federation During the first decades of the twentieth century until the Second World War and subsequent Soviet occupation, there had been several attempts at unification among the Baltic republics. These incipient attempts had failed because of the excessive nationalism and the interference of foreign powers who were suspicious of the result of the union of the three small republics. One of the factors that led to the failure of the unification attempts at that time was the fact that a large part of the population in Estonia preferred a possible union with Finland, with whom they had common cultural, linguistic and demographic aspects. The Soviet occupation put an end to all those attempts and the policies carried out by Stalin mitigated for many years any desire for independence between the Baltic republics. Nevertheless, during the 80's the desire for more autonomy arose again, and finally the desire for independence that was openly showed during the "Singing Revolution",when in a landmark demonstration for more independence, more than two million people formed a human chain stretching through Latvia and Estonia, called the Baltic Way. The Soviet authorities saw that two nations had similar aspirations for regaining independence. Due to the deep crisis of the Soviet Union in 1990 and the 1991 Soviet Union referendum, Estonia and Latvia declared their independence supported by western powers. The independence of the two Baltic republics and their fragile political and economic situation was seen by the Western powers as an opportunity to gain positions along the borders of Russia. This situation began to appear with concern from the Kremlin that it began to work on a secret plan that managed to reverse the situation without needing an open intervention. In early 1991 the new Union of Sovereign States authorities held a meeting with the Finnish government to discuss bilateral relations in the new context. Since the 1950s Finland had maintained good relations with the Soviet Union on the basis of the Treaty of Friendship, Cooperation and Mutual Assistance and the implementation of the Paasikivi-Kekkonen Doctrine. Through this treaty Finland had enjoyed a privileged commercial position with the Soviet bloc while maintaining its sovereignty and neutrality. By this treaty, Finland had committed itself to guarantee its defense in case of undergoing a western attack or in case a western attack against the Soviet Union was carried out through Finland. The Soviet Union secured its borders from any Western interference and guaranteed its influence in Finland. In the weeks leading up to the meeting, the secrete services submitted a report to the Union of Sovereign States government reflecting that the majority of the population of Estonia and Finland would be in favor of a hypothetical federation between the two nations. This report was used by the USS government to propose Finland to lead that possible federation, under new agreements with USS and in exchange for a preferential partner position in the economic reforms that were to come in USS. At the same time, the Russian government pressured the Baltic republics with possible economic and military sanctions if they became sanctuaries for the Western powers. In july of 1991 contacts between the governments of Finland and Estonia began to take place in a discreet manner. It was clear from the outset that Russia was in favor of the agreement and, as a result of those first contacts, Russia relaxed its pressure on Estonia in terms of energy and economy. All this was presented by the two governments to the population as a success and an anticipation of the prosperity that for both nations would mean reaching a federation agreement. Given the favorable opinion of the population, both governments began to negotiate the terms formally and the agreement was submitted in December 1991. After being approved by majority in both countries in referendum, the agreement was signed in March 1992 giving rise to the birth of the Baltic Federation. The union of Finland and Estonia in a federation with the support of Union of Sovereign States was seen with surprise by the governments of Latvia and the western powers, so they could no longer use the argument of the Russian threat to force the two republics to approach the west. On the other hand, between the population of Latvia grew the feeling that the best way to guarantee their well-being happened to follow the example of Estonia and Finland. Supporters of integration in the Baltic Federation have grown in the following months. In the elections held in Latvia in January 1993, supporters of the federation achieved a large majority which resulted in the rapid start of integration negotiations. Finally, in June 1993 Latvia formally joined the Baltic Federation. The integration process 1994-2000 Baltic Federation in the new millenium Geography Area and boundaries Area: *Total: 447,962 km2 *Land: 412,674 km2 *Water: 35,288 km2 Land boundaries: *Total: 4,164 km Border countries: *Skandinavia: 1254 km *Union of Sovereign States: 2152 km *Poland-Lithuania: 588 km *Belarus: 171 km Coastline: 5,542 km Maritime claims: *Baltic Federation continental shelf: 200 m depth or to the depth of exploitation *Exclusive economic zone: limits fixed in coordination with neighboring states *Territorial sea: 12 nmi (22.2 km; 13.8 mi), 3nmi to each side of the Gulf of Finland Elevation extremes: *Highest point: Haltitunturi, Finland, 1,328 m *Lowest point: Baltic Sea, 0 m Geography of Estonia Main article: Geography of Estonia Estonia lies on the eastern shores of the Baltic Sea immediately across the Gulf of Finland from Finland on the level northwestern part of the rising East European platform between 57.3° and 59.5° N and 21.5° and 28.1° E. Average elevation reaches only 50 metres (164 ft) and the country's highest point is the Suur Munamägi in the southeast at 318 metres (1,043 ft). There is 3,794 kilometres (2,357 mi) of coastline marked by numerous bays, straits, and inlets. The number of islands and islets is estimated at some 2,355 (including those in lakes). Two of them are large enough to constitute separate counties: Saaremaa and Hiiumaa. A small, recent cluster of meteorite craters, the largest of which is called Kaali is found on Saaremaa, Estonia. Estonia is situated in the northern part of the temperate climate zone and in the transition zone between maritime and continental climate. Estonia has four seasons of near-equal length. Average temperatures range from 16.3 °C (61.3 °F) on the islands to 18.1 °C (64.6 °F) inland in July, the warmest month, and from −3.5 °C (25.7 °F) on the islands to −7.6 °C (18.3 °F) inland in February, the coldest month. The average annual temperature in Estonia is 5.2 °C (41.4 °F). The average precipitation in 1961–1990 ranged from 535 to 727 mm (21.1 to 28.6 in) per year. Snow cover, which is deepest in the south-eastern part of Estonia, usually lasts from mid-December to late March. Estonia has over 1,400 lakes. Most are very small, with the largest, Lake Peipus, being 3,555 km2 (1,373 sq mi). There are many rivers in the country. The longest of them are Võhandu (162 km or 101 mi), Pärnu (144 km or 89 mi), and Põltsamaa (135 km or 84 mi). Estonia has numerous fens and bogs. Forest land covers 50% of Estonia. The most common tree species are pine, spruce and birch. Phytogeographically, Estonia is shared between the Central European and Eastern European provinces of the Circumboreal Region within the Boreal Kingdom. According to the WWF, the territory of Estonia belongs to the ecoregion of Sarmatic mixed forests. Geography of Finland Main article: Geography of Finland Lying approximately between latitudes 60° and 70° N, and longitudes 20° and 32° E, Finland is one of the world's northernmost countries. Of world capitals, only Reykjavík lies more to the north than Helsinki. The distance from the southernmost—Hanko—to the northernmost point in the country—Nuorgam—is 1,160 kilometres (720 mi). Finland is a country of thousands of lakes and islands—about 188,000 lakes (larger than 500 m2 or 0.12 acres) and 179,000 islands. Its largest lake, Saimaa, is the fourth largest in Europe. The area with the most lakes is called Finnish Lakeland. The greatest concentration of islands is found in the southwest in the Archipelago Sea between continental Finland and the main island of Åland. Much of the geography of Finland is explained by the Ice Age. The glaciers were thicker and lasted longer in Fennoscandia compared with the rest of Europe. Their eroding effects have left the Finnish landscape mostly flat with few hills and fewer mountains. Its highest point, the Halti at 1,324 metres (4,344 ft), is found in the extreme north of Lapland at the border between Finland and Norway. The highest mountain whose peak is entirely in Finland is Ridnitsohkka at 1,316 m (4,318 ft), directly adjacent to Halti. The retreating glaciers have left the land with morainic deposits in formations of eskers. These are ridges of stratified gravel and sand, running northwest to southeast, where the ancient edge of the glacier once lay. Among the biggest of these are the three Salpausselkä ridges that run across southern Finland. Having been compressed under the enormous weight of the glaciers, terrain in Finland is rising due to the post-glacial rebound. The effect is strongest around the Gulf of Bothnia, where land steadily rises about 1 cm (0.4 in) a year. As a result, the old sea bottom turns little by little into dry land: the surface area of the country is expanding by about 7 square kilometres (2.7 sq mi) annually. Relatively speaking, Finland is rising from the sea. The landscape is covered mostly by coniferous taiga forests and fens, with little cultivated land. Of the total area 10% is lakes, rivers and ponds, and 78% forest. The forest consists of pine, spruce, birch, and other species. Finland is the largest producer of wood in Europe and among the largest in the world. The most common type of rock is granite. It is a ubiquitous part of the scenery, visible wherever there is no soil cover. Moraine or till is the most common type of soil, covered by a thin layer of humus of biological origin. Podzol profile development is seen in most forest soils except where drainage is poor. Gleysols and peat bogs occupy poorly drained areas. Geography of Latvia Main article: Geography of Latvia Latvia lies in Northern Europe, on the eastern shores of the Baltic Sea and northwestern part of the East European craton, between latitudes 55° and 58° N (a small area is north of 58°), and longitudes 21° and 29° E (a small area is west of 21°). Latvia has a total area of 64,559 km2 (24,926 sq mi) of which 62,157 km2 (23,999 sq mi) land, 18,159 km2 (7,011 sq mi) agricultural land,68 34,964 km2 (13,500 sq mi) forest land69 and 2,402 km2 (927 sq mi) inland water. The total length of Latvia's boundary is 1,866 km (1,159 mi). The total length of its land boundary is 1,368 km (850 mi), of which 343 km (213 mi) is shared with Estonia to the north, 276 km (171 mi) with the Russian Federation to the east, 161 km (100 mi) with Belarus to the southeast and 588 km (365 mi) with Lithuania to the south. The total length of its maritime boundary is 498 km (309 mi), which is shared with Estonia, Sweden and Lithuania. Extension from north to south is 210 km (130 mi) and from west to east 450 km (280 mi). Most of Latvia's territory is less than 100 m (330 ft) above sea level. Its largest lake, Lubāns, has an area of 80.7 km2 (31.2 sq mi), its deepest lake, Drīdzis, is 65.1 m (214 ft) deep. The longest river on Latvian territory is the Gauja, at 452 km (281 mi) in length. The longest river flowing through Latvian territory is the Daugava, which has a total length of 1,005 km (624 mi), of which 352 km (219 mi) is on Latvian territory. Latvia's highest point is Gaiziņkalns, 311.6 m (1,022 ft). The length of Latvia's Baltic coastline is 494 km (307 mi). An inlet of the Baltic Sea, the shallow Gulf of Riga is situated in the northwest of the country. Politics Government Judicial system Foreign relations and military Foreign relations Military Economy Demographics Culture See also Category:Countries Category:Baltic Federation Category:Nations Category:BIPU